Ruined Chamber
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 24 Party Size Limit: 4 An unused portion of the... Maps Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor 1: Rotting Dungeon Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: H5 :Go to the Dark Angel Statue first (located past the 2nd revival shrine, proceed to where a group of 3 sorcerers or veteran fighters spawn and head left until you reach it guarded by a Destroyer (butcher type). Be careful of the sleep arrow trap on the way there. :Now return to the Veteran Fighter/sorcerer spot and enter the corridor behind them (the only direction that you have not travelled in so far). Continue along and enter the 2nd room where you will find Khubli-yan (looks like the assasssins in RDF). Speak to him and ask for a password to which he will direct you to Brad (a test subject who thinks he is a king). Leave the room and continue to the end of the corridor where you will find the male Elf, Brad (E4) :Talk to Brad and ask him for the password. He will ask for a sacred item that his Queen, Maria, holds. He will give you a clue for the item (note that the item varies amongst a group of items, refer to table below) that you need to retrieve. :Make your way back towards the entrance of the dungeon where you will find Maria(a porkul claiming to be the Queen of Tragedy) sitting on a table in one of the small rooms (F6, located near a group of Zombies). Talk to her and ask her for the sacred item. She agrees to give it to you if you find a Quill Pen found in one of the junk piles (randomly placed in one of the many junk piles). :Once you have the Quill Pen, return to Maria and she will ask for the item that Brad wants, giving you a list of options. The correct item depends on the clue given by Brad (note that they see the item as something grand when the quest item itself describes it as something rotten or dirty) : : :Once you have the correct item, return to Brad and you'll get the password for the Dark Angel Statue, which is "Forbidden Magic Brush". If you give the wrong item to Brad, you will have to return to Maria and repeat the search for the Quill Pen to get another item. :Return to the Dark Angel Statue and input the correct password (1st answer: Forbidden, 2nd Answer: Magic Brush). : :*'Enemies: 10 Crazy Charlie' :4 decent trapper will cause for instant kill on the monsters. (Stealth doesn't work) :If you have a mage in yoru party, your mage can causiously walk towards the kobolds until (s)he can see the kobolds. Then target one and shoot an arrow. That way, you should be able to lure these one by one. Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: J2 :Go to the teleporter behind the first statue. Head straight and you will find the statue. Then talk to Czarchenko and ask for the Botanical Garden. He will tell you sth about Valuable Tinkerer bell that you can find in room with single destroyer and pile of junk. Then go to farn and farm will tell you something about it. Now, you've got to farm 10 Cursed Seeds and 10 Flowerpots. You can get the Cursed Seeds from the Zombies and the Spiders. Then ??? :Correct order for opening the statue is: : - Pot : - Compost : - Seed : - Honey :*'Enemies: 10 Flower Movement' Easy to solo for a trapper and/or backstabber'' Dark Angel Statue 3 : :Location: K5 :Correct oder for Rebecca: : - Password : - Rebecca : - Dark Angel : - New World : - Key : - Vera :Password: "The Hand of Fate" :*'''Enemies: 5 Crazy Charlie, 1 Canibal Deamon :Comment. Back to top Floor 2: Vulgar Spread Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: ?? :Switch locations: F3, E7, I5 :Answers for Vera: : - About Rebecca : - About Pain King : - About the Magic Brush, follow-up: Keep quiet : - About the spaceship : - About fuel : - About the Dinosaur in the Forest : - I want to ride the spaceship : - About password :Password: "Secret of Astral Dominae" :*'Enemies: 8 Crazy Charlie, 1 Mad Instructor' :Comment. Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: F6 :As usual, talk to the statue first. Then head back a little bit where the revive statue is. Talk to Simione (the NPC on your right). After talking to him, find the NPC he's looking for. This NPC is located at F7 and goes by the name of Germanovich. After this, talk to Simione again. Now go to the begin of the 2nd floor and talk to the machine at the end of the hall where the Gargoyles are. :Now, you need to find the serums. To make the serum, you need to get the blood samples which can be acquired from the three machines nearby. Then, go back to the begin of the second floor and reach the furthest end of the hall and use the machine to make your serum. :After you got the serum, go back to Germanovich and give him the following answers: :- What was the king's name? Dracula. :- What was the name of the mistress? Rebecca. :- What was the truth about Rebecca? Daughter of a Dark Angel. :- What was Rebecca & Vera's relationship? Child from another mother. :- What was the fuel? Meat from the Dinosaurs in the Forest. :Now he gives you the password: Crusaders of the Dark Savant. :*'Enemies: 20 x Blood Jelly' Comment. Dark Angel Statue 3 (6) : :Location: G3 :Go back to the start of floor 2 and head to G3, there you will find the statue. After talking to the statue head a machine located at (??) and give it 9 Demihuman meat degree will be 1300-1500. Go to for F4 and talk to the teleporters, the one at the back will get you into a Final Battle with Balloon Head. After killing it you'll have to go back to the machine and reset it. Then put 3 Demihuman meat into it and go to F4 again degree will be 400-600. There you'll have to fight the left teleporter. Go back to the machine again and put 2 Demihuman meat into it and hit for the right teleporter at F4 degree will be 800-1000. Now you can enter the Final Battle on G3. Answers "Not bad" and "Like cheese" :*'Enemies: 3 Balloon Head' 'Comment. Dark Angel Statue 4(7) : :Location: ?? :Last boss statue, no quest. :*'Enemies: 6(?)x ???' :Comment. Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1: Rotting Dungeon Back to top Floor 2: Vulgar Spread Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips *Final Battles are similar to Chikor Castle, with long corridors eventually leading to a room where the enemy usually spawns. Except the last boss who has the Final Battle arena like in Temple of Oblivion. Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons